Chapter 1 - Fuuka
Plot A girl with headhpones first meets protagonist, Yuu Haruna, after jumping over a barrier and falling into him. She assumed Yuu took a picture of her panties while on the ground and reacts by punching him, then smashing his phone on the ground. In actual fact he was just checking Twitter. As she runs off, Yuu noticed she had dropped one of her CDs. Yuu makes it home to his three sisters, Maya, Hibiki and Chitose, whom complained he was late bringing back groceries for dinner due to spending extra time acquiring a replacement phone. The four live in a rented house in Toyko since their father was transferred overseas and their mother followed. As they talk around the table, they complain to Yuu about being on his phone and not interacting with them. Yuu just dismisses them. The next day, Yuu hands in his transfer papers to his new school. Instead of looking at joining a club, he heads to the roof of the school, holding the CD dropped by the girl with headphones. He wonders if the girl that broke his phone will be in this school, which he would then give back the CD. To commemorate his new life in Tokyo, he lifts his phone to take a picture of the town, only to notice the girl with head phones on top of the roof’s entrance. She notices him and assumes he is taking another up skirt photo. She proceeds to take the phone away from him and throw it off the roof. She then notices the CD, which Yuu explains she dropped on the day they met. He explains he was only on Twitter at the time and was taking a photo of the town now, he then runs off to find his replacement phone. Yuu looks for his phone in an area he thought would have fallen in. The girl with headphones comes and helps him, so to make sure he was telling the truth. He suggests to call the phone, only to reveal she doesn’t have a mobile phone and listens to music on a cd player. She finds the phone on the grass and gives it back to Yuu. A boy walks over and reveals the girl with headphone’s name is Fuuka, and said he was looking for her. The boy starts to forcefully take Fuuka away by the hand. Yuu looks at the situation and thinks to himself it is none of his business and thinks of all the times she treated him badly. Yet he confronts the boy and tells him to stop, albeit timidly. He goes on to tell him if he is hitting on girls, he should do it in Shibuya. The boy realised Yuu misunderstood the situation and tells him he was trying to recruit her for the Track and Field club. He explains Fuuka is a natural athlete and her father, Yamato Akitsuki, is a 100 metre Olympic athelete who took silver in the world championships. Embarrassed for misunderstanding, Yuu runs away. Yuu runs to the back of the sports building and shouts out how embarrassed he was to be worked up for a misunderstood situation. He then reveals his grandma as a point of influence for his need to help people, but not knowing when people need help. Fuuka finds him and asks for his name. With a smile, she thanks him for helping her and that he was really cool. Yuu thinks to himself that Fuuka is violent, never listens to people and misunderstands a situation; however he seems to be attacked to her. Now that the two are in good terms with each other, he reveals his smile to her for the first time. As he looks to upload the photo he took earlier on the roof, it’s revealed he took a photo of Fuuka, revealing her panties due to her elevation, she sees this and proceeds to punch him off-panel. Category:ChapterCategory:Chapters